All The Good Times
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: This is not only my first Another Cinderella Story but also my first crossover so please be nice! It not really that good just a little funny one-shot! Mary is Gabriella's half sister and is coming home read to find out what happens!


_**All The Good Times**_

**_One-Shot_**

* * *

"Oh my gosh guess what," A very excited Gabriella ask as she came up to her friends and boyfriend. She had just moved here a little over a year ago. She and Troy had been going out for about six months now.

"What are you so excited about?" Troy ask her as he wraped his arms around her waist. He was of course Gabriella's boyfriend if you didn't know already. He loved how excited she could get over anything.

"My half sister is coming to live with us," She said to them as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean the one that was so quiet all the times she had come down?" Sharpay Evans ask her as she shook her head up and down, "I didn't like that girl all that much she was just to quiet."

"Well, considering us three are new to the group were stuck, who is she?" Joey Parker ask her as he was pointing to Dustin and Tami who had just joined the group of people.

"Her name is Mary Santiago, and she is my half sister by my dad," She told him with a smile. The only reason Joey had joined the group is because when he moved down here not long ago his mother and Troy's mother were best friends when they were little forcing Troy to be nice to Joey.

"That still don't give me much to go on," Joey told her with his hands in the air making everyone laugh.

"She doesn't open up to people much is all I'm gonna say," Sharpay said with her twin brother, Ryan, agreeing with her.

"Yea, and she is very quiet and won't talk much," Taylor Mckessie said one of Gabriella's other best friends.

"Wait did you say Mary Santiago?" Tami ask out of no were.

"Yea why?" Gabriella ask as everyone looked at her.

"Well when I moved down here I had to leave a best friend named Mary," She told them just then the door bell went off.

"That's her, she's here," Gabriella said as she went to open the front door. Just then you could here screaming coming from Tami.

"Mary what the hell! Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here to stay with your sister?" Tami ask as she rushed to her best friend and they both started laughing as they hit the ground.

"I wanted to suprise you is why I didn't tell you," She said as everyone else just kinda hung back and watched.

"Wow that's the most I've heard her talk," Sharpay said out of no were with everyone agreeing excpt Gabriella who just laughed.

"We have so much to catch up on," Mary said as they got up and went inside.

"I know girl its been so long since we last seen eachother," Tami said as they walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Well if its not the famous Troy Bolton I've heard so much about," Mary said as she stood infront of Troy making Gabriella blush, "I'm glad to see you finally ask my sister out," She said which made Gabriella blush even more.

"So you got yourself a boyfriend yet?" Gabriella ask her little sister by about a year. Mary just rolled her eyes making them laugh.

"Guys are stupid worthless don't really care for them right at the moment," Mary told her sister making Gabriella roll her eyes this time.

"Your just saying that right now, wait a little and you'll be gushing about guys like nothing," Gabriella told her while Mary just gave her the look.

"I don't think so, I'm not getting hurt so to keep that from happening I just won't give guys a chance," Mary said and all the girls just looked at her like she was crazy, "So who is with who this time?"

"Well, you know who I'm with, Sharpay is with Zeke," Gabriella said pointing to them, "Taylor is with Chad, Ryan is with Kelsi," She started pointing to them four this time, "And Tami is with Dustin."

"So why did you leave him out?" Mary ask pointing to Joey who still hadn't looked at Mary and she still hadn't really looked at him.

"Oh that's just Joey," Gabriella said as she was looking at him, "He's probally thinking about that girl he had to leave behind."

"Wait Tami if your still with Dustin and he is here then that makes him," Mary trailed off with a look into space,

"Yep," Tami said, just then getting a smirk cause she had came up with an idea. She grabed Mary and Dustin up, "OK, so he still hadn't noticed you lets see how long he goes before he can figure it out."

"Hmm, I like that idea," Mary said as they went back into the living room. Joey was still on the phone with what looked to be his mother. His mother never really seemed to like Mary.

"Troy, Gabriella I have to go. I'll see all of you at the movies later," He said and left on that note.

"Alright Mary he's gone now you have to spill," Gabriella said as soon as he was gone.

"But I don't wanna," Mary said to her older sister.

"Why not?" She ask her with her look of you better tell me now.

"Fine me and Joey and use to go out before he moved. When he moved we broke up cause neither of us really believed in long distance relationships," Mary told them while all the girls looked shocked, "What?"

"So your the girl that has Joey not wanting to go out with girls?" Sharpay ask stunned that she was meeting this girl in person.

"What are you talking about? We broke up over a year ago," Mary said not believing this one bit.

"You see Joey told us his heart belonged to someone else so he wouldn't go out with any other girls til he had that girl back in his arms," Taylor said to Mary making her mouth drop open.

"OK I see what is going on here now," Gabriella said as she looked at Mary.

"What?" Mary ask like it was nothing.

"You act like you don't need a guy in your life because you know your heart belongs to Joey," Gabriella said putting all the pieces together, "You know you can't always hide from the past or guys for that fact," Gabriella said as she saw Mary put her head down.

"So he really won't move on all because of me?" Mary ask out of no were still stunned, "I have to go talk to him."

"No you don't," Tami said as she blocked the door from Mary.

"Tami get out of the way I have to talk to him," Mary said as Tami just shook her head no to Mary.

"Not gonna happen, what happen to the idea of seeing how long it takes him to notice you?" Tami ask her as Mary just looked at her.

"I don't wanna do that anymore, I need to be back in his arms just as much as he wants me back in them," Mary said whlie Tami thought about it.

"Do you still have his number?" Tami ask her which was a bad question.

"No we lost contact," Mary told her with a sad smile.

"Dustin give me your phone," Dustin passed her his phone looking confused while Tami put Joey's number in Mary's phone and told her to call him.

Mary did as she was told and called Joey on her phone glad she would be able to hear his voice she missed so much. She waited with the ringback which brought tears to her eyes. The voice back just happen to be there song.

"Hello?" Answered the phone. It was Joey. The voice she missed so much.

"Hey Joey," Was all she had to say because she new he would know the voice from anywere.

"Mary is that really you?" He ask her into the phone. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yea its me, Tami gave me your number," She told him with a smile on her face. Gabriella was glad to see her little sister happy.

"Oh yea I'm texting Tami right now and she said for you to call some girl named Gabriella later. Something about having a suprise for you," I told him knowing they would ask questions here in a minute.

"Ok yea Gabriella is having her sister stay with her the rest of the school year. There proablly wanting me to meet her little sister or something," He told her making her smile at the thought of seeing him again.

"Well why don't you give her a chance you never know til you try," She told him with a big smile.

"But I don't want this girl I want you and only you," He told her making her smile real big at this.

"Please do this for me, meet her for me," She told him with a wimper.

"I know your doing your puppy dog face so fine I'll do it for you," He told her making her laugh.

"Thank you now I have to go I'll talk to you later," She told him and hung up with that, "Gabriella I need you to tell Joey that instead of him going to the movies you need him to go to the park and sit on the swings when he calls."

"Ok will do," She told her just as her phone rang.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Mary was waiting for Joey on the swings hoping that he would show up after all. She had been sitting on the swings for about ten minutes about to go home when someone came up to her.

"Are you Gabriella's sister?" Joey ask as she shook her head while it was still down. Just then she lifted her head up to show her face.

"So how is this for a suprise?" She ask him as he looked into her eyes a smiling forming on his face.

"Its the best thing in the world," He told her with a huge smile by now. He bent down and they shared there first kiss in over a year. It was filled with everything that had for each other.

"I sure hope you liked it because it was my idea," She told him with a smile on her.

"Well, its the best suprise I could have ever gotton," He told her with a smile on his lips to match hers.

"Good so what has the popstar Joey Parker been up to?" She ask him with a smile likeing that they could spend time just then two of them.

"Well thank god no one down here reaconized me," He said with a sigh of realif making Mary laugh.

"You given any lucky girls dance lessons?" Mary ask him with a smirk on her face.

"No would you like to be the first and only one?" He ask her getting on his knee and taking her hand into his.

"I would love to," Mary told him with a laugh and smile as they started dancing to the beat of there hearts. They had always danced to there hearts it made it feel so real for them.

"You still have it in you," Joey said as they stopped dancing.

"You wanna come back to my new house?" She ask him with a smile as they started heading that way.

"So what do you wanna do?" He ask her with a smile as they were in her room by now, "I have an idea if you don't know what you wanna do."

She just laughed, "I'm sure you do have an idea but is it got something in it for me?" She ask him with a smirk.

"Well I don't know you will just have to find out won't you?" Joey told her as they got in a lip lock. Just as they really got into it Gabriella walked into the room that she shared with Mary just as the gang were following.

"Party is over Mary, sorry," Gabriella said as her sister stopped kissing Joey while red in the face, "Joey you need to go to the guest bedroom with the boys if your staying the night."

"I guess I could stay the night for once," He said winking at Mary as he left the room.

"Wow, so is he a good kisser?" Sharpay ask Mary out of no were.

"That is none of your business Sharpay," Taylor said making all the girls laugh.

"So Tami no one has recongized him yet?" Mary ask her best friend.

"That little liar everyone has recongized him Mary, he just ignores them," She said with a laugh.

"I should have known I'm going to get something to drink, don't count on me to be back," Mary said as she left the room. She saw Joey coming this way and decided to walk as if she didn't know him at all.

"Mary stop pretending you don't know me with both know you suck at it," He told her laughing as she turned around and saw him there.

"Oh my gosh, you Joey Parker and you know my name can I have your autograph?" She said pretending to be a fan. He decided to play along with her.

"Why you sure can have it," He said pretending to wright something on her hand.

"Oh my gosh I've missed this," She told him laughing with him at what they had just done.

"I have too," He told her then looked her in the eyes, "You know I still love you I never stopped loving you," He said as tears came down her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you either," She told him with a smile, "I love you Joey Parker."

"I love you to Mary Santiago."

**XOXOXOXOX**

_3 Months Later_

Troy, Joey, Gabriella, and Mary were doing one of there usual duobble date Friday's. Mary loved them the most but Joey still told her he loved them more. They would always fight over that for no real reason.

"Its guys night to pick," Gabriella told Mary as they gronad. If the guys picked they would always pick some scary movie so the girls would snuggle to them more.

"I just hope its not another scary movie. I'm still not over last times scary movie," Mary told Gabriella with her nodding her head agreeing with it.

"I know you ended up falling asleep when we watched 'New Moon' last Friday," Gabriella told her laughing at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry its just I'm not into the movies although the books were very good," She said to Gabriella as they were waiting on the guys to get here.

"Yep and when we went to see 'Eclipces' you fell asleep again and we were in the movie theaters on that one," Gabriella told her while Mary just shrugged her arms.

"I'm sorry I just didn't like it that much," She told Gabriella just as the boys came in the door, "You ever heard of knocking?" Mary ask the boys as they walked back outside knocked on the door then came back inside.

"Are you happy now miss cranky?" Troy ask with a roll of his eyes, "She is nothing like you," He told Gabriella.

"So what scary movie did you pick this time?" Mary ask with a little madness in her at what Troy had said.

"We picked the movie 'It'," Joey told them as both there eyes got big.

"I'm falling asleep during this one just to let you know," Mary told them while her eyes were still big.

"Yea I'm with Mary on this one," Gabriella said to both the boys.

Gabriella and Mary went to the closet to grab blankets and pillows while the boys got the movie started and fixed the popcorn for them all. They new they would fall asleep during the movie. Well, Gabriella proablly wouldn't but Mary sure would. She always did that kida of stuff. It was her speciality.

"Are you two ready?" Joey ask them as they started the movie. Half way through it Mary was asleep, even Joey was asleep. Gabriella and Troy were still up watching it.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered, "There asleep lets trun the movie off and go to my room." She told him.

"OK," Troy told her following her up to her room. When they were sure Troy and Gabriella were up the stairs Joey and Mary opened there eyes.

"Can you believe they fell for it?" Mary ask Joey with a laugh.

"No I can't believe it," He told her with a smile on his face. They looked into each others eyes and started kissing. Just then they heard a cough. When they looked up they saw Troy and Gabriella standing there.

"We aren't that stupid," Gabriella said to them with her look.

"Yea what she said," Troy told them pointing at Gabriella.

"Oh no," Mary said with a scared look.

"We are so," Joey said after Mary stopped.

"Busted," Troy and Gabriella said together finishing off for Joey and Mary.

* * *

_Ok so what did you guys think think think!_

_Sorry I haven't had much sleep and just had a Root Beer to boot!_

_Well this is just a one shot nothing more nothing less!_

_I kinda liked it and thought it was funny!_

_Well tell me what you thought thought thought!_

_In a review review review!_

_I have to get off here now!_

_I need some candy soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

__

__

_BYE!_


End file.
